Bye Bye 7teen
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: This is not an ep, or an offical fic. I saw the Finale, and I was so devastated, that I created this for a time when 7teen will have to draw to a close, FOR NOW. I suggest you read it all, cuz there's a message inside that I think you'll ALL agree with.


_**Author's notes:**_

_**(Wipes tears)**_

_**Hi…!**_

_**(Sniffles)**_

_**I pray to God this is not the last you'll 7teen, but… Just read it.**_

_**BYE-BYE 7TEEN!**_

Nikki was already on the plan and headed for her new home in Nunavut. She felt her heart breaking in half, but she knew she was doing the right thing, for her father, but she wondered how the rest of us back at the mall were taking.

This was a day that would live with us forever. Nikki wasn't the only one who was leaving. Wyatt's band had become a huge hit and were now promoted to give concerts all over the world, and Serena, as his new manager, she and her family, being close with Wyatt's, they were going too. You might even say, they were pre-engaged.

But the main thing was, he was leaving, and so was Serena. It would probably be years before they ever saw Edmonton again.

…

Jude was moving to Tokyo, where the skate-parks were in his words, "Only the AWE-SOM-EST in the world!" Starr was really upset that he was leaving. Things had happened a lot with them since they had first dated, then Starr went gothic, and then a nerdy Genius.

She so desperately wished he wouldn't leave. "Sorry, Bra… time for this dude to quit skatin' like a Dude, and become, a BIG Dude." in other words, he was going to grow up and become a man.

Starr sniffled, "Oh, Jude!" and she kissed him so tenderly, you'd think they'd never be letting go of each other again.

…

Caitlin was moving to London England. The big squeeze went bankrupt and The Lemon was scrapped, but it didn't matter. Caitlin's folks had made so much money with their law, and medical jobs, they were ready to move on to a new place to live like the rich people they were.

Caitlin couldn't stop crying. "I'm so sa-a-a-ad…!" she sobbed, "And so thirsty too…" She had drank a lot of soda, because she cried so much, her body was dehydrated. What could she do for friends now.

All of us showed her what it was like to have a job, and be a normal person. Of course Caitlin never found THE ONE, but, she had us, THE SIX, and she would love us like brothers and sisters she always wanted but never had.

"I'll never stop emailing you guys!" she sobbed as she blew nose again.

…

As for me, Mykan! Well… Amelie's parents were moving back to France, and… well… they invited me to come and live with them.

Amelie and I had dated for so long and made each other happier than ever, that we promised each other… one day… we would be married! I loved her, and she loved me.

Besides, it was about time I had a real family for once. My mother was dead, and my dad was locked up for life for his abusive alcoholic ways. My bother and his wife were there for me when I needed them, but as diplomats they did lots of traveling. Still… they knew this was a good opportunity for me to make a new life, and really experience new things.

But still, it wasn't easy for me. My friends, they helped me become who I was. They inspired to make my comic series a huge hit, make me loads of money, and to get me and Amelie credentials and offers to become superstars just as we always wanted.

It really broke me up that the chances are I was never going see them again…!

Amelie was feeling upset too. Though she was happy to be going back to her roots, in France, and with me, she would never forget Canada, and all the wonderful friends she made.

As for my store, Comic-Cavern, it wasn't closed. I gave it to Jonesy. He was the only one not leaving, but… his dad, and Jen's mom, after a few years, the marriage was losing its toll and… there went the Divorce.

Jen, Courtney, Little Emma, and their mother, they were moving away to California. Jen had scored a great college scholarship there with all the money she made from the penalty box.

"MASTERSON!" cried Coach Halder as he gave her a HUGE hug and cried, and almost actually crushed her. "I'm gonna miss ya, player!"

Jen never thought she'd would be doing what she did next, but, she hugged Coach back and pecked on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." she sniffled.

…

This was the day…! We all were leaving for our busses, trains, and planes. We all hugged, and the girls pecked the guys, and vice versa. Wyatt even began to play his guitar at the Train-station as Jen's train was preparing to depart.

_**(Muppets Saying Goodbye: With Extended lyrics)**_

We all gazed at her as she peered her head out the window.

…

The ex-stepsiblings hugged each other one last time as the train began to pull out. "Goodbye Jonesy!"

"Bye, Jen."

"Goodbye, Jonesy!"

"Goodbye Jen!"

"JONSEY-!"

Jonesy collapsed to his knees, "…JEN-!" He bowed his head, and buried his face in his hands, and blubbered like no tomorrow!

…

Wyatt and Serena were hugging the rest of us Goodbye before hopping on their bands private bus. Serena has teak streaks on her face, from crying so hard, and Wyatt tried his hardest not to cry while he sang and played his guitar.

…

Jude Kissed Starr one last time before he skated down the road to catch up with his parents and leave for the airport. Jonesy hated this the most, he was all alone now. No friends, no Nikki, and a job he was guaranteed never to be fired from, but no one to share the more with.

…

Caitlin was already on her plane and heading for England, but she wouldn't stop gazing at the ground below.

…

Amelie, her family and I were in our respective cars, and driving to the Airport to catch our ride to France.

…

Poor Jonesy walked along the mall,, sadly playing his harmonica.

…

This was hard on everyone at the mall too. It wasn't going to be the same without everyone's favorite gang anymore.

…

Christo and Blade, the mall jocks. As much as they were glad to be rid of us and having the rivalry broken for good. It still hurt them deep down.

…

Ron never thought he'd miss us, "Maggots" the most but, he was just a Rent-A-Cop full of mysteries.

**_Author's notes:_**

_**Nikki moved away! THERE, I SAID IT! I'm so bummed and upset I've lost my mellow.**_

_**NO! I won't let this happen.**_

**_You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna forget "BYE BYE NIKKI!" It never happened, and we'll make it so she came back. 6teen is gone. WE'RE IN CHARGE NOW._**

**_Yesterday we were the veiwers... TOMORROW... THE WRITERS!_**


End file.
